Lexicon of Celestial Intent
by annamoore
Summary: In which Sam and Gabriel share a more profound bond. Based of a tumblr post basically, AU where Gabriel rescued Sam from Hell. Sabriel, probably some Destiel, probably smut.


**A/N: Because Isaisanisa told me to, and she puts up with a lot of shit from me. I explained it along the lines of "similar to canon but with more gay sex and Gabriel." Based on tumblr post post/50122233731/au-reversal-in-which-sam-and-gabr iel-share-a-more **

**xXx**

With an infinitely expanding lexicon and a fixed number of regimented language rules, the human language is, in fact, infinite. Therefore there is an infinite possibility of sentences,

This was something Sam knew.

What Sam didn't know was how to compose his facial expression after his – well, he wasn't precisely certain what to call Gabriel – his _Gabriel_ had opened his mouth, jumped right in to the infinite human lexicon and created a sentence that went something along the lines of,

"Sam and I _do_ share a more profound bond," he said it with a nonchalant shrug, grinning at his brother. "Sorry, Deano. Hope you aren't too jealous."

Dean was gaping, opening and closing his mouth with a kind of contained anger which Sam was fairly sure usually preceded either furious shouting or a self-composed rage that was a hundred times worse, because that meant that he was _really_ mad.

"I prayed to you, Gabriel." Dean said, and Sam felt the corners of his mouth pulling taut when he realised that was his _hurt_ voice.

Sam had always expected it, though. Expected that perhaps he was closer to the archangel that any other person was – not just Dean, but closer than Bobby, and closer than other angels who they had encountered.

From the moment he had woken up in the grave, somehow alive and endlessly changed after his 30 year sojourn in Hell, he had known that he was tied to something bigger.

He was used to the co-dependence, used to relying on someone, used to these fierce feelings of protection and love.

Not used to them being in relation to a celestial being, so much.

"Gabe, you can't play favourites. You come when Dean calls too, understand?" Sam said.

"Oh, I love it when he gets all controlling." Gabe gave an overdramatic shudder and walked slowly over to Sam, making him tense up slightly as he got closer and laid a hand over the mark on his bicep – perfectly shaped in raised and reddened skin, the whorls and swirls of Gabe's fingertips singed into his arm.

"Profound bond." He whispered, wiggling his eyebrows. "Means I can tell when you need me. Your ape-ish brother, not so much. Hell, with his temperament I doubt there's an angel in the garrison who would put up with his prayers to – what was it again, Deano?" Gabe paused, frowning as he turned to Dean.

"Oh that's right, to 'get my feathery ass down here asap.'" Gabe quoted and then grinned, holding his hands wide for effect.

"You heard that?" Dean asked suddenly. "And, what, you just decided to _ignore _me?"

"What did you want me to tell you, Dean? That I don't know what busted you out of the cage and I'm still looking?" Gabriel asked.

Even that sentence made Sam's head spin, the fact that the lexicon allowed for that sentence to occur, like maybe Sam could just blame the English language for all the crazy things that had happened to them, beginning when Sam was rescued from hell by a certain archangel, reaching a series of climaxes in the fact that the apocalypse started, his brother was locked in a cage with Lucifer for an indeterminable amount of time, and now he was back and acting like a complete asshat.

Sam almost wanted to confide solely in Gabe, to pull him aside and ask if he had missed him at all. To tell Gabe all about the year that Sam had thought Dean was dead until he had shown up at his and Amelia's door, asking for help on a case, full of half-baked apologies and explanations that didn't make any sense. The novelty of having his brother was slowly wearing down to something confusing and upsetting, something inherently _different_ about Dean.

Gabe was looking at him with a kind of knowing, un-joking smile, though. It was the kind of expression Sam had learned to read as: _I already know._

"He's had stuff on his plate, right Gabe? Up in Heaven?" Sam prompted.

"Right on, Samsquatch." Gabriel paced across the motel room, hands in his pockets. "It's a bit hectic up there around now. Raphael wanting to take control, angels not really knowing how to say 'no' without their fearless leader telling them what to do."

"So why aren't you sorting them out, avenging archangel Gabriel?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Woah, not my thing." Gabe held his hands up defensively. "I'm just going to ride it out, see what happens."

"You coward." Dean said, rolling his eyes and sitting back down, pulling forward the article he had been reading before Gabriel appeared. Dean had been hunting almost obsessively since he'd been back.

Gabriel didn't reply, just turned to Sam and raised his eyebrows, shooting a quick look to Dean as if to say _and what's up his ass. _

Sam tried to communicate some kind of significant look, some kind of _dude I don't know, and any help would be appreciated_, but then they were on the move and Gabe was tagging along behind them as they walked to where the impala was parked because Dean had a lead.

"This case has a distinct angel-y kind of feel about it, I'll do some digging, see what I can come up with. You boys stay safe, ok?" Gabriel said, including Dean in the sweep of his hands and then winking at Sam, disappearing with a loud fluttering of feathers.

Sam scowled at the place Gabriel had occupied, wondering if it was all that _necessary_ to be so sexually aggressive all the time. It wasn't like Sam even swung that way.

Well, in the way that Gabriel's vessel was, anyway. Sam hadn't ever had cause to consider his sexual preference in relation to multidimensional wavelengths of celestial intent.

He imagined it might be open for interpretation, something in between a not-quite-sexual longing, and a genuine need to take care of Gabriel and be taken care of by Gabriel – so there was the potential.

Sam frowned to himself as he considered the lexicon again, the thing that allowed him to think the sentence '_My sexuality encompasses a potential interest in multidimensional wavelengths of celestial intent.' _

"Infinite." He muttered to himself, which earned him a strange look from Dean along with a grumbled reprimand to get his ass in the impala or he was going to drive off without him.

xXx

Hiding a cell phone from an archangel so that he couldn't change the ringtone to '_I Want Candy'_ was not something Sam thought he would have to do, but when the opening chords ripped through the silence of the interrogation room where he was attempting to play 'good cop' to Dean's 'asshole cop', he decided it was something he would be needing to do if he didn't want suspects thinking… well, god knows what.

"Gabe," Sam said shortly, trying to convey with his tone that his prank was _so_ not funny.

"Samuel! Who's your favourite angel in all of heaven?" His voice was excited

"Who's the one who helped us on a case last month?" Sam replied, giving Dean a tight smile.

"Oh, no, Samantha. You are not picking Samandriel as your favourite angel!"

"Samandriel, that's his name. Yeah, he's my favourite."

"Well, did Samandriel find out who took all the weapons from Heaven and then send you over a contact who would help you find him?" Gabe asked, and Sam could imagine him wiggling his eyebrows or checking his nails.

"Someone's been taking weapons from- wait what contact?" Sam spluttered, urgently looking at Dean. "Please tell me someone isn't about to-"

He was cut off when a fluttering of wings and a muffled scream sounded in the room, and suddenly there were four instead of three people.

The new angel was kind of shabby looking, he had rumpled black hair and curious-looking blue eyes that narrowed in suspicion at the human suspect that was currently pointing and gaping at him.

The trench coat he was wearing flapped slightly as he bypassed Dean completely and stretched out a hand, tapping two fingers to the suspect's forehead making him immediately unconscious.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked angrily, causing the angel to turn his gaze on him and tilt his head.

"I am Castiel," he said. "I am an angel of the Lord."

"Gabriel," Sam said warningly into the phone.

"Be nice to my little brother, Winchesters. I'll be in contact soon, kisses!" there was a dull beep on the other end of the line and then Sam and Dean were alone in a room with another _goddamn_ angel.

"Nice to meet you Castiel, I'm Sam." He tried, giving a short smile.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel replied, turning then to his brother. "You must be Dean."

Sam sighed when he saw Dean's expression. Those were his _bedroom_ eyes.

That was the other thing, ever since his brother had returned from the cage it seemed as though his sexual appetite was… well, certainly more rigorous than before. Almost insatiable. It seemed like every town they went to there was another one – and they weren't always female anymore. Apparently spending time in a cage with Satan made you more open minded about same-gender relationships or something.

All Sam knew was that Castiel was evidently Dean's type, and that Gabriel had told them Castiel was somewhat integral to the recovery of the weapon that was causing biblical plague to break out in a small town.

Imperceptibly, Sam shook his head at Dean. Dean scowled.

"Yeah, I'm Dean. So what are you doing here, feathers?"

"Gabriel asked me to assist you in your current case. He told me to take you both to Balthazar." Castiel said stoically.

"Ok, car's out the front." Dean said, standing up and turning to leave the room. There was a flurry of movement, Castiel turning quietly and facing both of them offset by Sam and Dean moving towards the door ending when Castiel raised both hands and in a smooth gesture and tapped both of their foreheads.

The next moment was a lurching, shuddering flash of light and a sudden jolt that ended with Sam leaning heavily on Dean who was softly exclaiming "son of a _bitch." _

"This is Balthazar's house." Castiel answered.

Dean shook off the nausea without a sarcastic comment, and that - more than the surprise flight - is what made Sam feel unsettled.

"So Balthazar is the one who stole weapons from Heaven?" Sam asked

"Balthazar stole weapons from Heaven?" Castiel asked

"Who is Balthazar?" Dean asked

"What are you people doing in my house?" Another voice asked, British accented and so sassy that Sam had already guessed the guy was an Angel before he turned around and spotted the blonde man leaning against the fireplace, holding a tumbler of alcohol in one hand and a seraph blade in the other. He then grinned, sheathing his blade when he saw Castiel.

"Hey there, Cassie. Come to join the party?"

xXx

**A/N: So I guess that's the first chapter. Not really sure where I'm going with this story but I promised Isa porn so there'll probably be that. Righto. **


End file.
